Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Call-Me-Hunny
Summary: Basically Hermione is famous nut still wants to have fun .....
1. Default Chapter

**Ok. This is my second Fic, so I am still new here, so be nice! Hermione is rich and famous but still remembers all the little people! Read and reviews would be good thanks…**

Chapter 1

Hermione rolled out of her 4-poster bed in the penthouse suite of the most expensive hotel in the wizarding part of Paris. She moaned and stumbled towards the bathroom, as she slid into the bath/Jacuzzi she sighed. The bubbles rumbling beneath her soothed her. She had had a tough night last night. Performing at the French Quidditch stadium was tough work. Singing in front of crowds twice the size of her school was always hard, but it was even harder when the band you have to support are the most hated wizarding band in the whole of France.

Hermione was desperate for a gig so she took up the opportunity even though it included singing after the worst group ever to perform. As Hermione walked on stage the whole audience went quiet as they saw this young 16 year old girl sit on a stool with her acoustic guitar and began to sing. The stage was littered with banana skins and tomatoes and everything the crowd could get hold of to throw onto the stage. Hermione chose wisely to sit as she was afraid to slip. As she sung on the crowd cheered, they were amazed at how a girl as young and as innocent as this could have a voice as big as this? She played and sung every song and every tune she knew until she ran out of things to play. As she went off stage everyone cheered and clapped and threw roses and coins instead of cans and wrappers.

She made hundreds and hundreds of euros that night and went of to her penthouse to celebrate, but found this very difficult as even walking out of the Stadium to her limo was hard enough, let alone being able to walk to her hotel in peace. She was glad people enjoyed her performance, but she didn't want or expect people to behave like this. When she finally reached her hotel room she collapsed onto her bed and slept for hours and hours.

So that was how she got to be here in her penthouse suite. As she got out of the bath and dried herself, there was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly wrapped a dressing gown around herself and went to answer the door. It was room service. She took the tray of breakfast from the well dressed young wizard and went to eat by herself on the balcony. She was used to doing things alone now, she travelled alone, ate alone, slept alone. The only real company she had now was from her management but they just wanted to talk about money and finances. She missed her friends at Hogwarts. She missed the way Ron made her laugh and Harry constantly talking about Quidditch and people her own age in general. She even missed Malfoy and his stuck-up behaviour. He was an idiot but he was always good entertainment.

Just as she was finishing her croissant, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Charles, her manager.

"Hermione, that performance was simple wonderful darling. They adored you." He swept her into his arms and kissed her cheek roughly.

"Thanks," she replied "I just did what I always do, perform."

"Yes and with performing comes rewards, money!" He took out a briefcase and it was full of galleons. They glittered in the light of the room and Hermione stared.

"I made all this from last night?" She asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes darling and it's all yours." He winked and walked out of the room. As he left he called back. "There is also some floo powder in the pocket of that briefcase so you will be able to make your way home, ciao darling." And with that he was gone.

Hermione went to her bedroom and found a pair of old jeans and pulled them on, she didn't want to be glamorous today, she wanted to meet her friends and be a normal teenager for once. She put on a navy blue jumper and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, grabbed her suitcases and found the floo powder.

"Gryffindor Common Room." She said clearly to the fireplace she was now standing in and within seconds she was sat among Harry and Ron.

Luckily for Hermione Harry and Ron where the only people in the common room because Hermione didn't feel like being harassed for autographs and photos with her "biggest fans" at the moment. She was a lot happier just being hugged by her two best friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, I just finished a huge gig in Paris last night but I've been paid and my manager says I can go home, so here I am." She smiled "but aren't you supposed to be in a lesson now?"

"Yeh, Divination, but Professor Trelawney is ill, she said she predicted this would happen and last lesson me and Ron predicted something amazing would happen so we had our first true prediction last lesson!" Harry explained looking very pleased with himself.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked, "I didn't come back to sit around in a common room for ever you know."

"We could go to Hogsmead, if you want." Ron suggested

"Yeh sounds good. Is there is a Hogsmead trip later today then?"

"No, but we have the invisibility cloak, the marauders map and a whole free period to fill!" Ron winked at Harry and Hermione.

"Ok then sure. I can't believe I have just agreed to that but why not? I have nothing better to do have I?" Hermione took her stuff quickly to her dormitory.

She looked around her room she shared with the other Gryffindor girls. It didn't really compare with a penthouse suite, but it was ten times better in Hermione's opinion, so much more homey. She was used to this and felt much more at home here than anywhere else apart from maybe her own room in her mum and dad's house. She looked out of the window and saw Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest. She realised how much she missed him so she decided to visit him before the saw Sirius.

"Hermione! You're back!" Hagrid squeezed Hermione so tightly she could hardly breathe. "We've all bin missin' you 'ere you know?" He said as he smiled broadly at her.

"Thanks Hagrid," she smiled back "I have a few days off so I'm back for a while, you don't get rid off me that easily, you should no that by now!"

"You aint changed much at all av ya? Got a bit taller I suppose and Fame must be treatin ya well 'cos you av much more colour in ya cheeks than ya used to av!" Hagrid smiled at her.

They settled down to have some tea but when Ron told Hagrid they had to go he looked upset.

"We'll come back and visit you tomorrow Hagrid, I promise." Hermione said and followed Ron and Harry out of his hut and back to the castle to find the secret passageway to Hogsmead.

"It's really dark in here," Hermione said squinting to see past her nose.

"Well, we are underneath Hogwarts, so it's not exactly going to be light is it?" Harry laughed at Hermione's stupidity.

"Hahaha, very funny, just because this isn't something I am used to doing." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, who taught you to lie so well?" Ron asked knowing that Hermione had used this passageway more times than Harry and Ron had put together.

"That would probably be you!" Hermione laughed and they walked along the passageway.

Hermione cringed as Harry pushed open the floorboard in the basement of Honeydukes sweet shop and they pulled the invisibility cloak over all three off them. It was very squashed, three 16 years olds sharing one cloak was very hard work, especially when two of them were boys.

Finally they were outside and could quickly pull the cloak off. Hermione let out a deep breath and finally all three could relax; they had made it once again.

**There you go 1st chap finished, trust me there is a plot so watch this space…**


	2. chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2. Hopefully the plot should start here so I will be able to have more ideas…**

Chapter 2

Hermione was so used to being in towns and cities with more designer shops than supermarkets, so coming to Hogsmead where there were exactly no designer shops was a very nice change for her.

"Sorry H, no Prada or Gucci here I'm afraid!" Harry said reading her mind.

"I know thank god, I'm fed up with those posh assistants looking down there nose at you." Hermione smiled.

Her smile didn't last long though because no longer was she just Hermione Granger, she was Hermione Granger the famous singer, or Hermione Granger the one on the posters. Within two minutes fans were surrounding here and asking for autographs and to have their photos taken. Hermione couldn't believe it; this was worse than anywhere else she had been.

"I though you had lessons now." Hermione shouted to Ron.

"We do, these people aren't Hogwarts students." He shouted back looking very confused.

Hermione crawled out through the crowds and ran as far away from Hogsmead as she could, Harry and Ron following as fast as they could. The finally stopped when they could no longer hear footsteps following them and screaming fans.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I honestly do not have a clue." Ron said looking directly at her.

"I think I might though." Harry said looking glumly in the direction of Hogsmead.

"You do?" Hermione looked at Harry willing him to carry on.

"Well McGonagall said something early about some students coming for a exchange type thing I think but I'm not sure it might have just been my imagination."

"An exchange? That's amazing." Hermione started walking back towards the village and rushed back to Hogwarts through the passageway as soon as possible being followed very quickly by Harry and Ron.

The exchange students gathered in the great hall and Hermione hound it so hard to go anywhere without being followed Fred and George Weasley had to escort her to and from lessons as bodyguards.

One day as she was walking to History of Magic she found herself alone. She had no idea where Fred and George had got to but she walked on anyway. As she turned the corridor a bat swooped out from behind a pillar. Hermione fell back but was caught by a boy she had never seen before. He looked foreign so she presumed he must have been on the exchange. He was very good looking with well defined muscles and a broad smile. With his help she found herself back on two feet.

"Thank you," Hermione looked into his eyes they were dark brown with specks of darker brown in them.

She suddenly remembered where she was going and quickly pulled herself together.

"I really have to go now, I'm already late for class," she turned to walk but then quickly looked back and said "Thanks." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm Christoph by the way," he said making Hermione's heart melt, it was the first time he had spoken but it was definitely worth it, "I see you around maybe?" He said in a foreign accent.

"Yes, erm I'll meet you her in an hour after my class if that's ok?" Hermione looked straight at him.

"I would like that much." And with that he walked off.

The lesson went by in a blur, Hermione didn't listen remember anything about the lesson just that she kept thinking about Christoph. Christoph, she kept repeating his name over and over again, she loved they way it rolled off her tongue.

However, she didn't have to wait long to see him again as just as she left the classroom she bumped into him.

"Have you noticed that every time we meet I crash into you?" Hermione smiled as they walked towards the great hall for lunch.

"Yes, I think you are always in a rush, yes?" Christoph smiled and she smiled back.

Hermione nodded and looked away.

"I am always busy nowadays, it's either recording a new track, doing an interview or just doing work."

"That must be terrible for you, maybe one day; I take you somewhere where nothing troubles you?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I would like that very much indeed, thank you."

Hermione had to go to London for three days to do an interview with _Witch Weekly _so she had yet again asked Harry not to do anything stupid while she was away and to wait until she was back as she didn't want to miss the fun.

Hermione was on the way to Dumbledore's office to ask permission to leave school, when she saw Christoph walking the other way.

"Christoph!" she called out. He turned and walked quickly towards her.

"I have to go away for three days, so I won't see you for ages so I guess I am just saying goodbye for now anyway."

"Ok, but I see you very soon yes? As soon as you return you see me yes?" Christoph asked hurriedly.

"Of course," Hermione said and quickly kissed his cheek affectionately.

She walked quickly past him and went straight to Dumbledore's office with out looking back.

"Password, erm password what could it be?" Hermione wondered memorizing her local sweet shop back at her house, "Candy cane…Gobstopper…Lollypop…Wine gum…" the staircase started to turn "mmmmm wine gum strange choice," Hermione thought as she stepped onto the stone staircase.

When she got to the top she knocked on the door and walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione, how are you?" Dumbledore asked smiling broadly at her.

"Fine thank you, but I need three days off school for an interview if that's ok with you, sorry that it's such short notice but I only found out this morning and I …"

Dumbledore lifted his hand to stop her going on any further and said "Hermione that's fine of course you can have three days off."

"Thank you Professor, I won't ask again for a long time honestly."

"Somehow I don't quite believe you Miss. Granger, here use my fireplace to get to wherever you have to be, there is some floo in the pot above the chimney and here is your belongings you packed…Alamo Lugiaga" he said and waving his wand Hermione's bags appeared next to her.

"Thank you again sir," She said and steeped into the fire place, "_Witch Weekly_ office" and seconds later she found herself staring at a very colorfully dressed witch with small glasses resting on her nose with her hair tied loosely in a ponytail.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Miss D. Kingsward, I'll be interviewing you."

**Hehe, well there you go. Those who now be well might have guessed who Miss D. Kingsward is! Anyway please review and tell me what I need to improve or change etc thanku! **


End file.
